Recombinantly produced Factor IX (FIX) polypeptides have been approved for treatment of hemophilia, in particular hemophilia B. Also of therapeutic interest are FIX polypeptides that exhibit anticoagulant activities useful in the treatment of thrombolytic diseases. Hence, FIX, like other coagulation factors, are important therapeutic agents for procoagulant and anticoagulation therapies. There is a need for FIX polypeptides for therapeutic use. Therefore, among the objects herein, it is an object to provide modified FIX polypeptides that are designed to have improved therapeutic properties.